1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submount for a light emitting diode and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a package for mounting an optical part, JP-A-11-265957 (Patent Document 1) discloses one example in which a frame is prepared by forming a cavity in one green-sheet with punching, and a bottom plate is prepared, for example, by forming through holes in another green-sheet and metalizing certain regions thereof. Then, the frame and the bottom are laminated together and are subjected to heat pressing and sintering under a reduction atmosphere, following by dicing the laminate into a predetermined size. Also, JP-A-2000-138305 (Patent Document 2) discloses another example in which a frame made of epoxy resins is formed by injection molding or transfer molding, and the frame is joined to a ceramic base substrate by an epoxy-resin adhesive. A high-brightness LED lamp requires a reflector. Hitherto, it has been usual that the reflector is made of another material (a metal or a plastic or the like onto which a metal thin film is affixed), and a submount with a light emitting diode (LED) mounted thereon is disposed in the reflector.